He's More Than That
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It was early morning and Yato was already awake, however Yukine was still asleep. Not to mention he had a visitor today. Based on Official Noragami Art


Hello lovely readers of Noragami fanfiction. I have written another fanfiction because a lot of you gave me some great feedback from my first one which made me really happy. Yes, this one may be a bit short, but I really just got the idea by looking at my phone. I have the official art from Noragami where Yukine is sleeping with his head on Yato's leg and I said to myself, "Screw it. I'm writing a fanfiction on this." I don't know if anyone else has yet for that reason but I am and have. I am not very good at ending things so sorry if the ending sucks.

Anime: Norgami

Characters: Yato, Yukine, and Kazuma.

Pairing: Can be looked at as YatoYuki. Again OTP. But its more friendly in this fic. (I will be writing a romance fic one of these days dammit)

Setting: Tenzin's Temple/Official Art

* * *

It was early dawn, the sky was a beautiful light blue color, the sun was shining brightly down on them, a few birds here and there sung a small tune as they passed by. Yato couldn't help but smile as he relaxed on the steps of one of Tenzin's temples. He was feeling surprisingly fair today. It could be that he had just woken up from his usual dream of him becoming a big shot God and he had a hoard of female regalia followers at his beck and call. It was a wonderful dream that he swore would come true one day.

Yato looked over at his guest of the morning. His blue eyes gazing up at the sky above, he watched the clouds go by, his hands in his pants pockets.

"Kazuma, what brings you by here anyways?" Yato asked.

Kazuma pushed up his glasses and turned to face the former god of calamity. "Its about that Regalia of yours."

Yato looked down at his legs, he watched as Yukine slept soundly, his head resting on his right leg. Yato ran a hand through said blonde's hair with a smile.

"I know what you're going to say. The answer is no." Yato replied.

Kazuma stayed silent for a moment. He just watched the interaction between master and regalia. He didn't understand why Yato was doing this to himself. He was in pain, and yet he tries his very best to hide it with a bright smile. His pain was because of that regalia resting on his lap. Why does he put himself through something like that? And for what reason?

"Yato, I don't mean to push on the subject, but keeping him around is dangerous. It doesn't matter how fond of him you are, if you do not release your hold on him, you will regret it in the end." Kazuma stated.

Yato shrugged. "That's your opinion Kazuma. However," Yato looked up at the brunette. "Yukine is a very strong regalia. Letting him go would be a waste. He has great potential. I know that I can get him to pull through in the end."

Kazuma stared at him for another moment before crouching down to his level. He watched as Yukine slept, his chest rising and falling with ease. He didn't understand.

"Why do you keep such a troublesome regalia at your side? He could end up killing you in the end." Kazuma mumbled.

Yato smiled down at Yukine, his hand rubbing the boys shoulder. "Yukine is more to me than just a regalia. Yukine is Yukine." Kazuma saw the care in Yato's eyes as he said that. He meant what he said just now. "I may not have understood that at first, but with a little help, my eyes were opened and I realized that Yukine needs to be treated fairly and not as a tool."

Kazuma smiled to himself. "Believe what you must. You always have always been a foolish one as they say." Kazuma stood up tall again, his hands back in his pockets. "I shall be off. Lady BIshamon should be expecting me back soon."

"Yeah yeah, go back to her. Just keep this confrontation secret. I don't need her coming after me again." Yato said.

Kazuma did not respond, just simply walked away from Tenzin's temple and headed down the large staircase in an orderly fashion.

Yato looked back down at Yukine, the blonde has still yet to awaken yet. He must not be sleeping too much. Yato didn't mind all that much. He continued to run his hand through the blonde's hair.

_'Yukine is more than just a regalia, he's a person, and I should start treating him like one.'_ Yato thought to himself.

"Stupid nobody god." Yukine mumbled in his sleep.

"Man, even in his sleep the brat hates me." Yato said to himself.

Yato leaned back on his free hand. Yukine has been a pain lately, he knew this, but he has come to expect it. Yukine is at that difficult age of life. So, feeling all types of bad things was expected of the blonde when he was first made into a regalia. And when Yato saw his past, he confirmed it wasn't going to be easy. But he didn't care. He saw something special in Yukine since the night he saw his wandering spirit. He wanted him to be his regalia. Flaws and all.

He was his regalia, but he was more than that to him. Yukine is Yukine. Yato will stand by him no matter what.

* * *

And thus how it ends. If you liked it please leave a review, favorite, whatever. Again, look out for more Noragami from me. I will definitely be writing more in the damn future. Trust me.


End file.
